


Out of Sight

by atlanxic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: It's not out of the question that someone might see Byleth slide two of his fingers into Sylvain's mouth, see the way Sylvain's eyes flutter shut as he sucks on them eagerly. It's unlikely, but not impossible, that someone might hear the faint moan Sylvain tries to suppress as Byleth's hand finally reaches his crotch.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and then forgot to post it anywhere I guess? What other secrets do I have...

"Professor, everyone is gonna hear-mph," Byleth covers Sylvain's mouth quickly with his palm.

"They will if you keep shouting like that," Byleth replies evenly, his other hand still firmly at the top of Sylvain's thigh. "But you can be a good boy and keep quiet for me, right?"

He maintains eye contact with Sylvain for a moment, and then Sylvain nods. He has the younger man backed against the wall, tucked between two of the dormitory buildings. At this time of day, when the sun is high and everyone is busy, it's unlikely that anyone will come close enough to hear anything.

But it's not out of the question.

It's not out of the question that someone might see Byleth slide two of his fingers into Sylvain's mouth, see the way Sylvain's eyes flutter shut as he sucks on them eagerly. It's unlikely, but not impossible, that someone might hear the faint moan Sylvain tries to suppress as Byleth's hand finally reaches his crotch.

Sylvain arches his back against the wall, curling his tongue around Byleth's fingers as he struggles to stay quiet. Byleth knows its a losing battle. Sylvain isn't great at staying quiet even at the best of times, and Byleth knows his weak spots well, by now.

Weak spots such as the side of his neck, just below his ear. Byleth leans forward to place a gentle bite there, not hard enough to leave a mark this time. And like he expected, Sylvain whimpers against his hand.

Byleth wants nothing more than to mark him for everyone to see. Bitemarks, swollen lips, maybe even a collar. Anything to show the world that Sylvain- restless, insatiable Sylvain- belongs to him now. He can't now, while they're professor and student. But someday.

For now, he settles for this. For Sylvain rolling his hips against Byleth's hand, his uniform starting to get damp with his excitement even as they can hear the birds chirping not ten feet away. For the way his oral fixation does almost nothing to mask his moans, getting louder as he starts to forget where he is.

He's into it enough now that he doesn't object when Byleth drops to his knees in front of him, instead staring wide-eyed with excitement as he undoes Sylvain's trousers. Byleth knows he shouldn't be undressing him outside, but he's already so hard, and he knows this won't take long.

As he wraps their mouth around his cockhead, he thinks about the possibility of one of Sylvain's flings seeing him like this. No matter how often he gets told off, he still flirts around, and while it seldom goes anywhere, there are exceptions. What would they think to see him now, biting his own hand as he thrusts into the open mouth of another man.

Thinking about how ashamed and flustered he would be were he found out, Byleth reaches for his own cock. It's embarrassing how turned on he is. The warm spring breeze carries with it conversation from the courtyard as Byleth pumps himself in time with Sylvain's thrusts into his mouth.

He looks up at his student, and sees Sylvain, red-faced, biting his own hand to keep quiet. He catches him looking, and that split second of eye contact is what tips him over the edge, spilling his seed into his professor's waiting mouth.

Byleth swallows thickly, still stroking his own length. Sylvain sinks to the ground in front of him. He leans forward to kiss him, to taste himself on the professor's lips. Byleth wants nothing more than to turn him around and fuck him until he screams. He strokes himself faster, pushing his tongue into Sylvain's mouth in a lewd imitation of the act.

Much closer than expected, they hear footsteps. A girlish conversation, giggling, as two students ascend the stairs no more than a few feet away. Byleth is taken off guard, and comes messily into his hand, biting down on Sylvain's lip to keep himself quiet. He makes a displeased noise, and the idea that his grumbling might get them caught carries Byleth through orgasm.

But the girls pass by without noticing them. Thankfully.

Byleth pulls back and looks at Sylvain, his hair mussed with sweat, his lip starting to swell where he bit him. It is absolutely obvious what he's been up to, even as he tucks his cock back into his uniform. Byleth smiles, looking forward to seeing him try to explain this one away.

Sylvain sees his amusement, and starts laughing. "Goddamn it Professor," he says, smiling as he tries to finger-brush his hair in the right direction. "Anyone could have seen that."

"Let them see," Byleth replies smugly. Sylvain shakes his head, still smiling.


End file.
